1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a tubeless tire, which can prevent the air inside the tire from leaking out, even if suffering from external injuries by harmful material such as a nail or the like during running of a vehicle
2. Prior Art
Today, as for a tire of vehicle, there is a tubeless tire widely used currently, for which there is not a tube utilized. The tubeless tire keeps airtight of a tire by making a rubber layer inside of the tire, so called an inner-liner layer.
When a foreign matter such as a long nail or the like stuck in this tubeless tire during running of a vehicle and penetrated the inner-liner layer, air in the tubeless tire has leaked through this penetration part, there might have been a event that running of a vehicle has become inability
For such an air leak, it is coped with by that seal materials included a tackiness rubber are put on the inside of the inner liner layer beforehand or that a rubber having viscoelasticity is stuck on the entire surface thereof. For example, when the seal materials are put on the inside of the inner liner layer in advance, the penetration portion will be filled up by self sealing action of seal materials and it can prevent a pneumatic large effluence in a tubeless tire.
However, in order to get the self sealing action of seal materials, it is necessary for seal materials to be put on the inside of the inner liner layer thick so that a weight of the tubeless tire increases. And due to a load transformation of a tire in running, a temperature of the seal materials itself rises, so that there may be a trouble that the seal materials have fluidity. When the seal materials have fluidity, the seal materials come to change their shape in the tubeless tire by rotational oscillation and a weight balance of the tubeless tire collapses, so that vibration of a vehicle is coming brought out.
The present invention has been made the forgoing problems to be solved. It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a tubeless tire, which can prevent abrupt air leak from the same, even if suffering from external injuries by harmful material such as a nail or the like during running of a vehicle.
As for the present invention, there is a constitution provided, in which a tubeless tire comprising: twin bead portions, each of which lets a wheel engage it; an outer layer portion having a tread portion to be grounding; an inner liner layer included rubber, which is entirely stuck inside of said outer layer portion, wherein there is provided the most inner layer in inside of the inner liner layer, which not only keeps airtight of the tubeless tire, but also includes both an adhesion part, in which it is stuck to the inner liner layer, and non-adhesion part, in which it is not stuck on the inner liner layer and it can be transformed independently from the outer layer portion and the inner liner layer.
By the constructed in this way, as the most inner layer does not slip on the inner liner layer by virtue of the adhesion parts in usual traveling, it is possible to drive smoothly. Besides, even if the nails stick to the tubeless tire and penetrate the outer layer portion and the inner liner layer, as the stress that the most inner layer receives from the nails is absorbed by transformation of the non-adhesion part of the most inner layer, the nails can be provided from penetrating the most inner layer portion. And it is able to prevent the tubeless tire from leaking the air thereof.
Besides, according to the present invention, there is provided a constitution that the adhesion part includes another adhesion parts, in which the non-adhesion part that is not stuck to the inner liner layer is glued thereto, and formed in shape of lines or of dots, so that a gap of the most inner layer and the inner liner layer can be surely prevented from occurring in running of the tubeless tire, and when nails stick therein, the most inner layer is surely transformed.
Furthermore, there is a constitution provided, in which the most inner layer has a pleat. Accordingly, it can be transformed bigger, so that even if big stress is added to the most inner layer from the outside, it can be absorbed thereby.
Moreover, there is a constitute provided, in which there is an air or a pneumatic layer formed between the most inner layer and the inner liner layer, in which there is provided a fixed distance between the same layers at one point at least of the non adhesion part. In addition, in case of adopting a constitution that there are formed openings at regular interval in the non-adhesion part of the most inner layer, a difference of air pressures of chambers that are located front or rear of the most inner layer is effectively reduced.